Just a Dream
by Radioactive Ferret
Summary: Just a little story I wrote on and off for a month. HieiXKurama, lemon, yaoi. Enjoy, you little perverts.


Azural: First and foremost, I DID NOT WRITE THIS! Nekura did. I'M THE EDITOR. Thank you.

Neku: (sigh) can we please just get on with it? This starts out in Hiei's POV, then moves to normal POV at the end. H/K, lemon, yaoi, bet you all saw that one coming! I entered this in the Mediaminer big ass fanfiction contest, so wish me luck-

Azural: Good luck. You'll need it.

Neku: SCREW YOU!

* * *

Just A Dream By Nekura Ishioka, Wind Goddess

(Hiei's POV)

Let me stay with you tonight

Together until sun's first light

Lying with me in your arms

Seduce me with seductive charms

I'm glad I'm sheltered from the snow

Falling crystal white below

Glad I'm warm in you embrace

My hands pressed softly on your face.

I enjoy seeing you like this

Kiss after adoring kiss

A crimson blush fills your cheeks

Your eyes are bright, your knees are weak.

Again I claim your lips with mine

Breath is hot, your taste divine

Your skin's so smooth beneath my touch

How is it I love you this much?

I gasp for air and seize your hand

Then pull you up as I slowly stand.

Your palm has scars that never mend,

But I see one line I wish didn't end.

I trace the line that marks your fate

It shows when you'll pass hell's gate.

My vision blurs, but you won't see

my hatred of mortality.

Strands of scarlet brush my cheek

I pull away and tears leak

Down my face onto the ground

Forming crystals, black and round.

Cool hands caress my face.

I know these tears are out of place

But whatever could one do but cry

For a love we know will only die.

We are demon; true enough,

But even we are not so tough

As to fight impending doom,

In our reckless state, approaching soon.

You pull me close to you again

But it does nothing to ease the pain.

Everything has a time to die.

But why me? Why you? God damn it, why?

Your hands are now upon my hips

You're drawing blood from my lips.

Death will come and ease my burden

But I will not let you die a virgin.

Your eyes glitter as you pull back.

I know just what it is you lack.

I can feel you growing stiff,

Impatient for impending bliss.

I grip you where you've gone erect.

Gods, you're just a horny wreck!

Your eyes are wide, rolling slightly.

You're gonna come, don't try to fight me.

That must've felt real good, it seems,

As you release a piercing scream.

You collapse against the bed.

Come on, now, let's move ahead.

I guess I should remove your pants

If you're gonna come like that.

The white-stained garments I disregard

Already you are growing hard.

I take you halfway in my mouth

You squirm and yelp and then cry out.

Bucking hips, tormented moans,

Only you, my love, my own.

Your fingers tangle in my hair.

I can't pull back now! That's no fair!

I knead my fangs in sensitive skin

That's all you need to come again.

Your grip loosens as you release

Pleasant juices flow past my teeth

I pull you into another kiss

Taste yourself upon my lips.

Green eyes now have an evil gleam.

"It would be your turn now, it seems."

I gulp as you undo my belt.

I'm nervous now, I'll bet you felt.

My body's now completely bare

I want you now! Touch me there.

You're quick enough to comply.

I bite my lip to hold back a cry.

Your fiery tongue runs down my chest

Go lower now; take the rest!

I'm trying not to move my hips

Lest I break those rosy lips.

You twirl your tongue, suck and bite

Now it's taking all my might

Not to shriek and squirm in bliss.

I finally come with a pleasured hiss.

Rivers of white flow past your lips.

I lean up and gently lick

The creamy substance from your face

Then push you down with sudden haste.

Your face is pressed against the blankets

Your body's mine and I shall claim it.

You turn to me, eyes dazed and blunt

Cheeks are flushed with desperate want.

I can read your dirty mind

Shackles, handcuffs, tools that bind

Views of hot and forced submission…

I'll take that as permission.

I slide three fingers deep inside

And entice a tortured cry

I wait for your body to adjust

As my fingers slowly simulate thrusts.

I remove my hand from your depths

You whisper my name through labored breaths

I grip your thighs and slowly impale

Your moan becomes a breathy wail.

Your echoing shout is music to me

Walls so tight I can barely breathe

Muscles perform an erotic dance

Lulling me to a moaning trance.

Reluctantly, I pull slightly back

Then slam so hard your spine may crack.

Your muscles tense up yet again

Already you've forgot the pain.

Your claws are digging in my skin

You must be building up again

Blood is seeping from my wound

I know you will be finished soon.

Energy is beyond my grasp

Oxygen evades my gasp

The only thing I live to do

Is repeatedly force myself in you.

I'm screaming in drawn-out moans

The fires in my blood have grown

I can feel my control begin to slip

I grasp you again and slide my grip.

Your grasp on my back is unbearably tight

You're surrounded in a pool of white

I bite my lip to regain composure

But it's too late; it's already over.

I release inside you with a shriek

Then fall exhausted, on the sheets.

I pull out and hear you say

Three whispered words; "Ai shiteru, Hiei."

(Normal POV)

Hiei awoke with a shout

Then looked frantically about.

He was in a tree in the park.

The snow still fell and the moon was dark.

Was it a dream or was it real?

How the hell did he get here?

A heated blush filled his face

As his pants grew tight around his waist.

He was still dressed, but then that means

That all of… that… was just a dream.


End file.
